Who are you? Cowritten by VampireFrootLoopsRule
by jasblue97
Summary: Original idea by Vfr. It had been an ordinary night for Darren and Larten, they had gone out to feed and were planning on going straight back to the Cirque but when they find a boy beaten and bloody in an alley what will happen with someone else after him
1. Chapter 1

**This is VampireFrootLoopsRule's original idea, I just helped with the ideas! **

Larten and Darren had been walking for quite a while before they decided stop and rest. Neither had had blood in a week, and they were in great need of the nourishment. The city they were in was quieter than usual, and gave off a dark aura. The moon light filled the city, giving their already sharp eyes more light then necessary. They could easily hear the people inside their homes, talking, watching TV, some even sleeping.

They picked their way through dark alleys, keeping out of sight and trying to find someone who wouldn't be missed if they were gone for a few minutes. Not enough to be killed, just enough to feed, as was the way of the vampires. The younger of the two was somewhat nervous, over what though, he wasn't sure. He had the sneaking suspicion that something was going to happen.

Darren yawned, and looked to his mentor, "Find anyone yet? I'm starving."

Larten ran a slim finger over the long scar on his face, "At this rate, I think it was be easier to just sneak into a home, and drink from a sleeping human."

Darren nodded, and allowed the vampire to lead him up some apartments; they listened carefully, wanting to find someone who was sleeping deeply. They made it to a fifth floor apartment, and simply snuck in, made sure the fat man who had fallen asleep in his recliner was sleeping deeply enough, and drinking until they were satisfied .

When they were content with their meal, they headed back to the streets. Larten wanted to get back to the Cirque as soon as possible; he wasn't really in the mood to travel around with his younger companion. They chatted idly, not wanting to move to quickly, trying to enough the warm night air.

Suddenly, Darren smelt it. It was strong, and had the same mouth watering smell he had grown to love. But, there was something...off about it. As if there was something else mixed in with his favorite salty drink. He looked to his mentor, and noticed Mr. Crepsley smelt it as well.

Someone was bleeding heavily nearby, and they could easily find them in a minute.

Hurrying their pace, the duo navigated the narrow streets until they found themselves even deeper in the slums. There, on the ground, a boy was lying in the dirt and filth of the alley. he had black hair, and his blue jeans and white t-shirt were tattered and scattered with drops of red and green. The vampire and half-vampire easily recognized the former as blood, but the green substance was a mystery to them. He was leaning against a trash can and judging by the amount of blood and dirt on him, he had been there for a while

Larten expertly placed two fingers on the child's neck, checking for a pulse. He frowned at the results.

"Is he-is he alive?" Darren asked tentatively.

Larten stood and draped his red coat over the boy's body, "yes, but his pulse is faint, he should be taken to the hospital."

When he bent to pick him up, though, the raven haired teen groaned and mumbled faintly, "No...No...Hospitals..." to any human, they never would have heard the faint whispers, but to a vampire, it was no problem to catch the words

Larten raised a brow at the boy, and bent down to examine his face, he saw one ice blue eye look at him. "Why wouldn't you go to a hospital? You're almost dead!" Darren took a step back as the boy's eyes flashed green.

"Can't...they'll find me..." that was the last of the boy's reserves of strength though. How little he had raised his head was quickly lost when he slumped down in a frowning Larten's arms.

"Well, we can't just leave him!" Darren exclaimed. He was freaking out really. The boy looked to be around his age, or at least the age he *appeared* to be, which was about 14 or 15. Had someone mugged the boy? Had he run away from an abusive home? All were possibilities, and judging by the scars running over every bare inch of skin, most likely. One set of scars caught his eye especially. "Mr. Crepsley? Look..."

he deftly pointed a finger at a hand that had dropped from under the bright red cape

Larten was surprised by the scar. He could tell that it was from a rather deep wound. The scar was almost a moon-ish shape. "This is horrible," he whispered, "Who would do such a thing to a child!" He roared.

"SHHH!" Darren said, "Do you want to wake everyone in a five mile radius!" He whispered loudly. He looked back to the boy, "I don't think we should take him to the hospital."

"And why would that be?" The elder vampire asked, raising his brow.

"Didn't you hear him, old man?" Darren asked. "Someone's been after him; they're probably the ones who cause this!" He waved a hand at the boy's body. "We should get a hotel room, and take him there for the night, if he wakes up; we'll question him about it."

"And what will we do about the boy's wounds?"

Darren shrugged, "you're the one who knows how to fix things. Why don't you use your healing spit?" a concept, though he was grateful, still grossed him out greatly. And when the boy woke up, he probably wouldn't be too happy about the fact that someone spread their saliva over him, he shuddered at the thought.

Larten sighed; it was not as if he would run out of money to purchase the room. When you lived and worked as long as he did, you accumulated a lot of unnecessary wealth. "Alright, do you have any preference this time?"

"What do you think?" Darren asked a little irritated. Did preferences even matter at a time like this?

Larten sighed, once again, "Very well, I am sure I saw a hotel a block or so back, let's go." They sped through the alleyways with ease, silent, and almost invisible in the shadows. What would you expect, they were vampires after all. Larten stopped at the hotel, and looked to his assistant, "Hold the boy," he handed the knocked out boy to Darren, who held him with care. "I shall get us a room, and we'll sneak him in somehow." Darren nodded.

Crepsley entered the lobby, surveying the scenery for anything suspicious. When you lived as long as he had, you learned to pick up on those characteristics in others on first glance. Which was why he had felt that he should help the boy from the alley. Something about him just screamed "innocent".

The lobby was large, but with the amount of furniture it seemed small. Plush, inviting couches were all centered on a small TV that was currently playing some movie about...sparkling...vampires...how quaint. He rolled his eyes at the scene and continued onward toward the front desk where a sleepy eyed clerk stood. He cleared his throat to gain the clerks attention, but it took another one before he lifted his dulled eyes from a magazine.

"Can I help you?" he drawled.

Larten raised an eyebrow, "yes, my name is Vur Horsten and I would like a room for three please"

The clerk looked around the vampire, "Where are the other three?" He asked, just to be nosey.

Larten forced a smile, "My son's are waiting in the car, one of them actually fell asleep, now," he held out his hand, "May I have my room keys?"

The clerk mumbled something, had Mr. Crepsley actually cared, he would've caught it, but, at the moment, his mind was on the young boy they had found. He mumbled his thanks as the keys fell into his out reached hand. He walked back outside, and saw Darren staring at the boy in shock.

"He-he's not breathing. What do we do? Mr. Crepsley, *he's not breathing*"

the elder vampire frowned in worry and took the child from Darren, "Take the key and open the door when we get there. We will have to work quickly"

Darren forced himself to look calm as they entered the lobby. He would've broken down laughing at the scene from the sparkling vampires, if he wasn't so worried. He led the elder vampire to their room, and Larten laid the mystery boy on the bed. "You remember CPR, correct?" He asked the half vampire.

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Good, start with that, while I go and grab a couple things. Darren nodded, and began doing the thirty chest compressions that Crepsley had told him how to do. He honestly dreaded the idea of having to give the boy two breaths, but, it had to be done.

The elder of the two came back in, with some hot sauces, a pepper, a glass full of water. Darren gave the vampire a crazy look. "From my experience, this remedy has worked." He shrugged, as he poured the hot sauce into the glass, turning the water red, Darren made it to thirty, when the elder vampire said, "Just continued with the compressions," he nodded, and did as told, watching as the vampire squeezed the pepper clean of its juices. He walked to the boy, and instructed Darren, "Tilt his head back, and make sure this goes down cleanly, we do not want him coughing this back up and it gets into his wounds."

Darren nodded, and did as told. Mr. Crepsley poured the liquid down the boy's throat.

Immediately, the boy spluttered and gagged with the strange mixture, "oh gosh what the heck *is*that?" The boy coughed and moaned as the spicy liquid scalded his throat. But with each racking tremor, each and every wound made itself known ten times over

Larten raised an eyebrow, the boy had just gained consciousness. And he was already complaining? That was surprising.

Darren laughed but it was short-lived. The wounds that had been slightly clotted were open and bleeding the strange colored mixture again

Darren looked to Mr. Crepsley, "So, how about using that magic spit of yours to save him?" He waved a hand at the boy.

Larten sighed, but, said, "Very well, young man," the stranger looked up, dizzily, "I am going to help you, so, please do not freak out when I do this," the boy didn't get a chance to question him, before he felt the man's spit on his arm.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. He had wanted to hit the man, but, was too weak to do more than yell, and even that was taxing his strength.

The boy groaned at the disgusting scene before him. Some guy was spreading his spit aaaall over him! Of course, it wasn't as if he hadn't had worse things done to him. And the odd thing was that the spit, as weird as it sounded, actually felt *good*. Maybe he was losing his mind or something

"Soo..." Darren asked shakily as he watched his mentor work, "what's your name?"

The boy closed his eyes, not wanting to even think about the spit being spread over his body. He wasn't sure if he should give them his real name or not, but, then again, they had followed his request of no hospitals. So, he said, "Danny," his eyes still shut. "What about you guys?"

Darren smiled. Danny was opening up to them, which was good. "My name is Darren and this is Mr. Crepsley" he waved a hand at Larten who was caught in a bad position with his fingers in his mouth.

He removed them hastily and cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Larten Crepsley, pleased to meet you. Although I wish it wasn't under such grave circumstances. Although, I must say, you are recovering much faster than I had anticipated"

Danny averted his eyes and winced. What could he say? It wasn't as if he could say the truth that he was half ghost and therefore had speedier healing. Yeah, *that*would blow over well. Especially since those outside of his hometown in Amity Park didn't even *believe* in ghosts. "Let's just say I have been in this situation before"

Larten frowned, that hadn't answered his question at all

"And why exactly have you been in this sort of position before? You look extremely young; there is no way you would be out purposely looking for danger." Larten said, continuing to spread his saliva over the boy.

Danny sighed, and said, "I just have been. Happy?"

Before an argument could break out, Darren asked, "Where are your parents? I don't think they'd like to see their son in this kind of position."

Danny mumbled, not meaning for them to hear it, but, he also didn't know about their vampiric powers, "They do if they're the ones who caused it."

The vampires exchanged a glance. That... was sadly unexpected...

**Vfr: so folks! How's life? Diiiid you liiike this chapter? ^.^ yes I'm working on another fic with someone else, but I'm not abandoning my other fics! And neither is Jas right? I'll let her have her say now...**

**Jas: No, I am not! But, I have to say this now, if anyone who read my other story, Cleopatra for DP, that story is on hold for now, I am having serious writers block for it, but, eventually, it will be updated! Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Flashback)**_

Danny's life had become...complicated. he had decided to tell his parents his secret (for some obscure reason he didn't like to think about now) and life had slowly gone downhill from there. his parents had started to give him funny looks when they thought he wasn't looking, they had started asking personal questions about his ghost half and asking if they could do some tests. Well, he had been fine with it in the beginning, but then the bad stuff happened. His dad started pressuring for blood samples, his mother started to ask for tissue samples, and such actions only escalated. With Jazz off to college, she could do nothing about it and hence, Danny was left to fend for himself.

When Danny finally had enough, he told his parents he was done being their lab rat. Honestly, that was dumbest thing he'd thought he'd ever done.

Outraged and high off of pure scientific curiosity, his so-called "parents" hadn't hesitated to drug him and strap him to an operating table. And if that wasn't bad enough, they waited until _after _the drugs had worn off to begin the more...gruesome...aspect of the experiment: vivisection. The act of cutting someone open while they were still _alive._

The raven haired halfa had never felt more pain, betrayal, and sorrow He felt like his body was burning every time they dug the knife into his skin. He had screamed until his voice was hoarse and cracked, at one point, he was pretty sure his throat started bleeding. He had prayed for death to overtake him several times, but, every time he was welcomed by the peaceful darkness, his 'parents' forced him back into the world of the living. Well, in Danny's case, half living.

What he wanted to know was how someone who had kissed away all the 'booboos' of his childhood could now be so cold, and cruel as to _cause_ pain and suffering to their own _child_. All he could figure was that in the end, they never really cared for him as they lead on. Maybe they always knew something was 'wrong' with him. Maybe they always had that one stray thought, but, always shook it off for nothing. Maybe they never really wanted to face the truth that their son was now one of the things they hated most in the world.

But the fact of the matter was that he _was_ what they hated, and so, their love turned into that hatred. Now, Jack and Maddie, for they no longer deserved the terms 'mom' and 'dad', hunted him like sport. The only reason he was still half-alive was because of Jack. The idiot man (funny how a term Danny used to defend against could now be used freely and truly) had forgotten to ghost-proof the restraints after a particularly bloody experiment.

Danny has been able to escape, and ended up running into his parents after barely getting out of his 'home'. He was able to fly away, but, he had lost so much blood, and was so tired, he had collapsed in some alley somewhere, he wasn't really sure about the city, nor did he really care, he just wanted to get as much distant away from Amity as possible.

Which is how we found our fallen hero now, laying in a hotel room bed after being found by two weirdoes (one of whom, had covered his body in spit) staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he was going to do next.

Obviously he would have to stay put, he had no strength to do anything else, but he sure as heck wasn't answering any questions. At least not honestly. Living with a secret for a year had at the very least taught him how to lie almost convincingly. So what would his story be? He had been mugged? No, that wouldn't work because he had said he was being chased while he was still loopy from blood loss. What else could he say?

He also knew that the two had heard his comment about his parents, somehow. He had been sure that he had barely even whispered it, how had those freaks heard him again.

_Wait,_ he shook his head, _I can't call them freaks, they did save my life after all. That Darren kid, he seems nice enough, although, that guy he is with, I'm sure about. He looks creepy, he actually reminds me of a vampire_. He shivered at the thought, remembering Vlad and his creepy fang like teeth. More bad memoires flooded his battered mind.

Flashes of metal. Pink energy. Burning flesh. All these things pooled in his mind till he was nearly brought to panic again. _Stop it! _He scolded himself with a shake of his head _You know what thinking like that does to you!_

Darren noticed the boy's strange movements, and figured he was awake. He walked over to the boy, and saw the distressed look on his face, "Hey, Danny, are you alright?"

Danny answered too quickly, "Uh, y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" He laughed nervously. Darren could right through the boy's lies, and Danny knew it.

Yeah...he may be good at hiding his secret identity, but everything else? Yeah, no dice there. He sighed, resigning himself to at least telling some truth. "Look, I just...I'm just going to go ok? I'll leave you two...frootloops to your business."

Larten, who had been listening in from the other room, strode in and raised a brow, "One, you will not be leaving, seeing as how injured you were. And two, what is a frootloop?" Darren chuckled at the older vampire's ignorance, earning himself a halfhearted glare.

Danny couldn't help but laugh as well, honestly, who didn't know what a frootloop was? In spite of who he called the cereal name, it was one of his favorites. "It's a cereal. Geez, you really are an old guy aren't you?"

That did it: Larten frowned and Darren was rolling on the floor in full out laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew how much the Vampire _hated_ being called old, this was priceless!

Larten glared at both teens, and thought _What did I just get myself into?_ "Quiet!" He barked to Darren, "You know I hardly know anything of this time!"

Darren tried once again to stop, but, barked out another laugh, "S-sorry 'old man' I just can't help it."

Danny was out right laughing at this point. _Maybe they aren't as weird as I thought._ Suddenly the eldest words registered in his mind. "What do you mean by 'this time'?" He asked.

That sobered up the vampires. Darren and Larten exchanged a look that clearly read 'nice going'. "Ya know, it;s too late to cover it up, really," Darren started in a fake British accent, "I mean, we _did_ just spread his saliva on you."

Larten raised an eyebrow, was he really going to tell the teen what they were? Surely he wasn't _that_ dense. And what was with the accent? But, he decided to play along and see where this was going, "Yes, and it is clear you are not an imbecile." He said so in such a way that said to Darren 'though I am not sure about you.'

"We are insane, if you couldn't tell."

Danny could see right through the lie, it honestly wasn't hard, for one, insane people always deny the fact that they _are_ insane. They hardly admit it, even when medicated. Also, the older man's healing spit had done what he said it would.

But, Danny didn't really feel like trying to pry the truth out of them, so he played along, and decided to do so until one of them slipped up. "Oh, really? No, I noticed." He's voice is laced with sarcasm.

Darren nodded vigorously, not catching that Danny didn't buy into his story, "Oh yes. We kidnap children and make them insane as well. I was normal once until I met him." He jerked a thumb towards his mentor.

This made Danny raise an eyebrow that; at least had been the truth. Not the kidnapping part, but about the normalcy.

Larten wanted to sigh at his younger friend's story, _Children and their imagination these days_ But nodded, and said, "Yes, that is true,"

Danny honestly wanted to laugh, but, didn't want them to know he had been on to them. "Oh really? So, how exactly are you planning on doing that to me? As you can see, I've been through hell and back there probably isn't much that you could possibly do to make me go crazy."

"Well we could..." Darren trailed off, glancing at Larten, "Actually, he has a point."

Danny coughed, holding his hand to his mouth, but the vampires could easily tell he was hiding laughter, "Geez, maybe ya'll really are nut jobs." Not bothering to hide it anymore, he clutched his sides as full out laughter rang through the air.

Danny would've continued laughing, if his side's hadn't been hurt so much, the magic spit couldn't heal bones, and he was sure the ribs on his left side were broken.

Darren felt bad for the boy; he could easily tell the simple act of laughing hurt him. Suddenly, Larten spoke, "He had me fooled that he was smarter than that. But, apparently not." Darren barked a laugh.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. i would have bought it if, ya know, it wasn't such a _horrible_ lie!"

Darren sighed, "Damn, I was hoping it would work."

Danny chuckled, but winced as it hurt his side once again. "So, tell me, what did you really mean by that statement?"

Larten sighed, _Are we really going to tell his human?_ He looked to his younger companion.

Darren shrugged, "You're the expert on the law, you tell me."

The halfa raised an eyebrow, _Were these two criminals?_

Larten sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "I must ask now, are you human? That answer in itself will decide a lot in what we tell you."

Danny was taken aback. "Well..." for those that knew his secret, it was a valid question, but what sort of random person would ask that? Halfas weren't supposed to exist, so why would this man be suspicious of him? Heck, most people didn't even _believe_ in ghosts! "Not...entirely..." he finally conceded. He wanted answers; curiosity killed the beaten half-ghost apparently.

Larten nodded, "I guessed as much with your blood. It was...strange."

Danny raised a brow, "Strange?"

Darren nodded, "You don't smell right, that's all, plus, there was some green crap mixed in with it."

The elder vampire nodded, "What else are you?"

Danny furrowed his brow, "Well, what are you?" he was more stalling than anything, he didn't want to give his secret out to these people unless it was necessary. And their explanation wasn't helping with his outlook on them. Honestly, who tells someone they smell bad?

Larten sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this was going to come, and honestly hadn't been expecting it so soon. "Darren, I think I will tell him what I am, but, if you do not want him to know, that is completely your own choice, understood?"

Darren nodded, knowing the older man would say this. "I'll tell him."

Larten nodded, and looked to Danny, "You see, Danny, I am a vampire."

Danny deadpanned for a moment, then burst out laughing, hurting himself again but not caring at the moment. "You -haha-vampires? -haha- that's rich!" the teen continued to laugh before calming down and wiping a tear from his eye, "No seriously, what are you?"

Larten's eyes narrowed, "I told you already."

Danny suddenly realized the ma was serious. And started to rethink that they were crazy.

"Um..." Darren sighed, he knew this would happen. "I'm a half vampire," he told Danny. "Happy?"

"Not...not exactly. Vampires don;t exist...do they?" Danny raised an eyebrow. He knew Vlad had the appearance of a vampire, but he was a ghost. Ghosts took the shape of all kinds of mythical and magical creatures. Of course, he himself wasn't supposed to exist, maybe these two were telling the truth? "Alright, if you two really are vampires - or half vampires- then show me the fangs."

Darren bit back a laugh, remembering he had thought very similarly to the boy, "We don't have fangs,"

Danny, "Then how do I know you're vampires?"

Larten gave a knowing smirk, "Like so. Would you happen to have a coin or something in your pocket?"

Danny gave him a dry look, "Dude, do you think if I had money, I would be on the streets?"

Larten nodded, he suspected as much, but he himself would have at least been able to find a quarter or such on the street. Humans were so careless with their currency. "Very well, if you would, then, could you hold onto this?" he handed the confused boy a pocket watch that he kept handy, and waited a moment.

"Now what?" Danny asked, clearly wondering where this was going.

"Where is the pocket watch?" Larten smirked.

The half-ghost frowned, "You just gave it...to me..." he trailed off, holding his now empty hand up for everyone to see. "Whoa, what just happened?"

Danny stared at his empty hand in shock. "O-ok, that was cool, but, I need a bit more proof then that." He told them.

Darren sighed, and said, "Watch this," he picked up the coffee table, and broke it in two.

"Darren!" Larten barked, "You do remember that we are only renting this 'lovely' room, do you not?"

Danny wanted to laugh at the dumb look on the teens face, but, was in a state of shock, did he really just break that table in half? He had thought that ghosts were the only supernatural thing that he would encounter. Now he had to protect everyone against vampires too? "Hh great...so what? You want me for my blood? Are you healing me so you can drain me?" his voice raised an octave towards the end in his hysteria and panic.

The other two beings looked at the boy for a second, then, burst out laughing. Darren held himself up on the dresser, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall over. Larten simply put his hands on his knees, and laughed.

After several minutes, they got themselves under control, and Larten answered, "No, Daniel, we are vampires, vampeneze are our cousins that kill for their meals. Vampires simply take a bit at a time; we try never to kill when we feed."

Darren nodded, "Besides, your blood smells wrong, we wouldn't drink it even if we needed to."

"Which brings back to our original question," Larten stated. "What are you?"

Danny sighed, and decided he might as well. If they were vampires, they probably believed in ghosts. "I'm a half ghost." He said, his eyes flashing green as he looked at the vampires.

Larten raised his eyebrow. A half ghost? What sort of creature was that? He knew of ghosts, sure, but he had never encountered them. Besides the Little People, but they didn't count did they? "And...what exactly _is_ a half ghost?"

Danny cleared his throat, trying to buy time. "Well, half ghosts are just that. Half human, half ghost." He noticed the blank looks on those around him. "Yall are going to make me prove it aren't you?" He sighed, "Well, I can't right now. But wait until I'm stronger and I will, alright?"

Darren highly doubted it, but, the green eye trick was pretty cool. "How'd you do that?" He asked the boy.

"Do what?" Danny said, confused.

"Make your eyes change color like that? That was pretty cool." Larten had noticed it as well, but, said nothing.

Danny furrowed his brow. He hadn't meant to make his eyes flash. "Hh, I just...can. I don't know it's just one of the things I can do."

Darren leaned closer, "Oh come on! Tell me! That was awesome!"

Larten didnt think the boy had meant to do anything his younger companion would call awesome. "Darren, I do not think young Daniel was trying to do anything 'awesome'." The elder vampire said.

Danny blushed; he really didn't like all the attention he was getting. He was more of a sidelines kind of guy, despite his constant efforts to get into the popular crowd, that all changed when his parents started the experiments.

"Er, well," The halfa thought about how to explain it, "Well, it's part of my powers I guess." He explained, "My appearance changes when I 'go ghost'" He used air quotes on the words.

"Go ghost?" Larten asked.

"Well, er, yea. I have two different forms if you want to call it that, I have this form, my human form, and my other form is my ghost form." He explained, a little embarrassed he had ever come up with the term. After all he had been through, it seemed very childish.

Of course, he technically _was_ a child, but that hardly mattered. He looked up to see if the vampires believed his tale, and was relieved to see quiet interest in their eyes. "You're not going to give me to the GIW are you?" he asked hesitantly. They had been on his tail for the last few days; he didn't want to go in for "questioning and lots of painful experiments".

Darren looked at him, confused. "The what?"

Danny raised a brow, "You've never heard of them?"

Darren shook his head.

"Well, it stands for Guys in White."

"Wait, that just sounds like a knock-off for that movie 'Men in Black'!" Darren interrupted.

Danny smiled, "well, I'm pretty sure that was just a way for the government to hide their activities. Anyway, they're kind of similar to MIB, but the Guys in White hunt ghosts, not aliens, and their not as civil about it either."

Darren chuckled, and said, "I guess you've had several run in's with them?"

Danny nodded, "More than I'd like to count." He admitted.

Larten spoke up, "I assume they are the cause of your many injuries?"

Danny looked down at the question, "I really wish it had been." He sighed.

He wanted to tell them about his...family problems...but he wasn't one to burden others with his life. He preferred to shoulder it alone, thinking he was saving others by keeping it inside. In reality, he was hurting himself even worse by bottling it up.

"Care to elaborate?" Larten asked.

"Not really," the halfa grumbled

Darren raised a brow, "You might as well tell him, Mr. Crepsley isn't one to normally let up about this kind of thing."

The newly orphaned child frowned in distaste, "fine, it was my- my *parents* that did this, happy? They _cut me open_, they _sliced me up_, they _experimented_ on me. All in the name of _science_!"

The two vampires stared at the boy in shock. His _parents_? What kind of people were they? That was horrible.

Danny shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, well, I'm not looking for pity or anything, what happened, it's not like the past can be changed." At this, he gave a nervous laugh, thinking of his mentor, Clockwork.

Larten noticed the laugh, but said nothing. Maybe, if he came at this slowly, the boy would open up a bit more. "How did you become a half ghost?" He asked, slowly.

Danny shook his head and smiled mirthlessly, "That's a long story I'd rather not get into right now."

Darren opened this mouth to object, but, the elder vampire held up a pale hand, and shook his head. "Daniel," He said, carefully, "If we are to help you, you need to trust us."

Danny's flashed green for a second in anger, "Trust you!" He yelled, "I don't even know you! I mean, yes, I'm thankful you saved my ass from dying, but, I don't even know your last names! How the hell am I supposed to trust you!" Danny was fuming. He had trust issues after his past, and above all else, he _hated_ being called by his full name. During the dissections, or vivisection if you wanted to get technical, his "parents" had called him Daniel the entire time. As if they _weren't_ hurting him.

Darren saw the anger in the boy's eyes, and said, "Mr. Crepsley, maybe we should just give him some time to his self? Ya know, so he can calm down a bit?"

Larten saw the boy's point, and nodded, "Very well, we will leave you to rest." They left quickly, leaving Danny to fume in solitude. After a moment, he calmed down and realized his mistake. These two were nice enough to save his life, and he repaid them by being moody and snappish, that wasn't right. He sighed, muttering a curse under his breath and slowly stood from his bed, walking to the door to apologize.

The two vampires suddenly hear a thump in the room, and rushed to check on the boy. Darren almost laughed, if it hadn't been so painful for Danny.

"Friggin floor, you hate me don't you?" The halfa muttered angrily. He had made it about two steps from the bed before face-planting on the carpet. Not very soft carpet either.

Darren chuckled slightly, earning two scary glares. He took a couple steps back. "Sorry, it was funny."

The boy on the floor groaned and tried to stand, but only succeeded in falling again. A few more curses, and he at least managed to roll onto his less wounded back. "I hate floors."

Larten had to chuckle at this, "I think it is gravity that you really hate."

Danny nodded, "Probably." He sighed, and asked, "Can I get some help?"

Darren started, "oh! Sorry about that." he rushed forward and carefully grabbed a part of the other boys arm that wasn't covered in blood and bruising.

"I don't get it." Danny shook his head, "i should have healed by now. Especially with that weirdo spit trick you did."

Larten thought about it, "You did say you were half ghost, maybe it's slowing the healing process."

Danny shook his head, "If anything, it should be _helping_ the healing process." He recalled the college reunion his father had made him go to a few years ago. At the time, he had nearly had what was left of his life taken away, but when he awoke the next morning, he was nearly back to normal.

Larten thought about it, and said, "If you do not mind me asking, were the things your parents used on you, were they used to hurt half ghosts?"

Danny paled, "Well, sorta. I mean they were originally created for ghosts, they just used them on me."

Mr. Crepsley nodded, hand on his chin. "Then it seems we must find a way to counter-act those devices."

Danny thought about it, "The only cure for those things are in my parent's lab. And, well," he looked away, "I'd rather not go back by myself."

Darren and Larten looked at each, thinking the same thing. Both nodded, and Darren placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "What if we help you?"

**Jas: Hola everyone! This was 11 pages long….Holy crap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**VFR: yeah, but it isn't *entirely* our fault. Ok, some of it is ours, but partly technology! My nook used to let me pm and stuff, but then it stopped about a month ago. Yeah, awful I know. That wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that that's how co-written fics are made! Hence, our dilemma. But we got it out to you eventually right?**

**CW: Excuses, excuses**

**VFR: *sigh* yeah, I know. We don't own anything by the way!**

**Jas: VFR is right, but, either way, thanks for reading, and we'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Both vampires grinned. "What do you think we mean?"

Danny puzzled over that for a moment. it had been a while since someone offered to help him. it was an odd feeling to have it back again, "you-you really want to help me?"

Darren nodded, "Of course! Why wouldnt we? You seem like a nice enough person!"

Danny scoffed, "thats a laugh"

Larten sighed, and said, "Daniel-"

"Dont call me that," Danny said, dsrkly, "I go by Danny not, Daniel." He shivered.

Larten sighed, and nodded, "Fine, Danny. Darren and I are willing to help you, I promise."

the suspicious halfa eyed the two again, searching for any tricks up their sleeves, "alright." he relented, "but if you double-cross me..." he let the threat hang open, his intentions clear

Both vampires nodded grimly, not really sure if they wanted to hear the rest of the threat. "So, where are you from?" Darren asked, trying to lessen the tension in the air.

"Amity Park." Danny said, watching carefuly for their reactions. as their faces only showed confusion, he tried to elaborate. "its a small town, maybe you've heard of the ghost capitol of the world?"

Both vampires expressions stayed blank, making the young halfa sigh. What the hell was with these people? They want to help, but, they have no idea where he was form. They'd be a big help.

"sarcasm" he breathed to himself, reffering to his own thoughts. "look, point is, theres ghosts, and i know where it is, capiche?"

Larten stared at the boy, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Darren face palmed, and said, "Ignore the old man, he's not gonne help us in this conversation." He told the halfa. "Anyway, you said it's like the ghost capitol of the world, what did you mean?"

"well, you already know i'm half-ghost, but the rest of the town has full ghost terrorizing it everyday. i used to protect the town from them before..."

Darren nodded, "I see, so, you're like the town hero."

Danny looked away, "More like was." He sighed, and looked to Darren, "You see, there was a crap load of ghosts all the time, and, my parents were ghost hunters, I was sort of turned into a half ghost by complete accident."

Larten looked up, "Care to explain now?"

Danny winced, but, nodded, "Me and two friends, Tucker and Sam, were in my parents lab, I went into the ghost portal my parents made, and accidently turned it on while I was inside. I got zapped or something, and turned into a half ghost. That's about it."

Darren looked at the boy, "...What's a ghost portal...?"

Danny face-palmed, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. "geez, well, um. its a way to get to the Ghost Zone, which is where the ghosts come from i guess"

Darren could tell that Danny was beginning to rethink his first impressions of the two. He smiled softly, and said, "Sorry, this is just new to us, we've never heard of this stuff before." He apologized.

Danny sighed, and looked to Darren, "How old are you exactly?"

Darren was caught by surprise by the sudden questioning, and looked to his mentor.

Larten shruged, "well, i was born in the 18th century, you do the math."

Danny winced, "that's not my best subject actualy

Darren nodded, "I understand, trust me, I understand."

Danny chuckled, and asked, "What about you? I mean, you couldnt be any older than me, by the looks it."

Darren swerved his head from side to side, thinking on how to answer that. "well, technically I'm about 27 years old, but i look 15 because half-vampires age one year every five."

Danny's jaw dropped. Darren only looked to be 15 maybe 16, at the most. What the heck! Danny sighed, and thought about Clock Work, he wondered how old that ghost actually was. He felt a sudden wave of sadness come over him as he thought of his mentor. Why hadn't the ghost ever come to his rescue? Was it because he couldn't interfere with Danny's life again, because it would effect his future? Or, was it just that he didn't know?

No way that was true, Clock Work knew everything. But, why?

Larten noticed the boy's sudden change in attitude, "Is something bothering you, Danny?" He asked.

"Just thinking about an old friend, that's all." The boy sighed.

*a very old friend* he added to himself. "so...we leaving tonight or what?"

Darren looked to Mr. Crepsley, "Well? You're, technically, the only adult here."

Larten snorted, but, looked at Danny, "How do you feel right now? I do not want to make you leave when you are not healed yet."

Danny shifted, testing his limbs and limits, "i'm still a bit stiff, but i think i'm getting better. thanks."

Larten nodded, "We will rest for the rest of the night and the day, and in the evening we will leave. We all need some rest." The boys nodded in agreement. And Larten left to his own room.

Danny's stomach growled loudly, and Darren chuckled, "I think they have room service here, let's look for the menu." Both boy's began looking through the room, when Danny found a something covered with a black sheet. He looked over to Darren but, the boy was focused on finding the menu.

Danny blinked and looked back the object. He gently lifted it up, and pulled the sheet back. "HOLY CRAP!" He dropped the cage, and fell on to his butt.

Larten rushed into the room, and saw the cage had been dropped. "DANNY! Be careful with Madam Octa!" The vampire yelled.

"BUT THATS A SPIDER!" ever since his stint at the Circus Gothica, Danny hated spiders with a vengeance. He could clearly remember one moment when he wasn't allowed to move, and a spider had crawled all over him...yeah, not his best memory

Darren burst out laughing at the halfa's reaction to Madam Octa, the poor kid had never seen such a huge spider before, it scared him so badly. Larten glared at the younger vampire, and sighed, "Yes, she is a spider, but, she is MY spider." He said, walking over to the cage, and picking it up gently. "Are you alright?" he asked the beast of an insect.

Danny stared at the man, as he were mad. *This guy is nuts! He's talking to a freaking spider!* His thoughts yelled at him.

"But-but why do you have a spider?" Danny's voice had risen several octaves with his hysteria, but it was starting to settle back down to normal. Not quite, but close.

Now it was Larten's turn to look at the boy as if he were ignorant, "that is a long story i'd rather not get into at the moment.

Darren took over, "He also uses her in his acts when we're with the Ciruqe."

Danny looked to the half vampire, "The what?"

Darren smiled, "the Cirque Du Freak. Its a traveling freak show! its a really great place with amazing acts and-"

"Woah woah, hold up, a freakshow? I thought those were illegal cuz their cruel?" Danny asked puzzle.

Larten sighed, "Some freak shows are cruel, I've been with this one for years, it's quite nice really."

"so...what are the acts like?"

Darren explained all the different acts, like the Wolf Man, Gertha Teeth, and several others, Danny was surprised by the many different types of acts, and thought about it, would he like a life with the Cirque? Would he be able to fit in with the freaks?

Darren finished, and asked, "What do ya think?" He asked.

Danny smiled, and said, "Well, I think I'd honestly like it. I mean, it sounds cool."

Larten smiled, and nodded, "Most people with strange talents do, such as yourself." He paused, "Would you consider joining the Cirque?"

Danny thought about it and...realized he did. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt *drawn* to the Cirque. like it was his destiny or something

Slowly, he nodded, "Well, sure." He said, slowly, "I mean, if they want me there, I'd love to join the Cirque."

Larten smiled hugely, "The Cirque could always add another performer." He said, happy that he could help the boy. "Of course, we will have to talk with ."

Danny eyed Crepsley, "seriously? man, y'all have some weird names..."

Larten's eye twitches slightly, "I would watch my mouth, Danny. Mr. Tall will not appreciate you judging his freak show."

Darren shot his mentor a look, and smiled at Danny, "Wait until you met my friend Evra."

"Who?"

"The snake boy."

Danny smiled, "i wasn't making fun of the Cirque, I was just making a statement. they sound like very, uhh, nice people." truth be told, he would probably end up with his head on backwards if Sam found out he was badmouthing someone just because they were different. speaking of...

*no danny, don't think that way* he chided himself, reffering to his wandering thoughts on his friend. he hadn't seen her since he left and...well, he didn't know what to think.

Darren noticed, once again, that the boy's thoughts started to wonder, and said, "So, what was your life before all this?"

Danny looked up, then chuckled. "Well, i was the local nerd, but I don't know why. I wasn't gothic or geeky, though I hung out with some who were.

Larten raised a brow, "They treated a half ghost like a nerd? Really?"

Danny shifted on his feet, "Well...they didn't _know_ I was the half ghost that kept saving the town. I kept that mostly to myself, my sister, and my two best friends." His face fell at the thought of all three.

Darren recognized that look. He had worn it himself during his first few years as Larten's assistant. This boy missed his family, or at least the surrogate family he had created with his friends

Darren smiled nicely at the boy, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me it'll get easier to deal with. You'll never truly heal, trust me. It'll just get easier to deal with."

The injured boy smiled mirthlessly, "trust me, I know. I kind of always had this feeling I'd lose my parents, but i never thought that it would be like this." he ended softly, referring to the incident where his future evil self had destroyed everyone he ever cared about. at least in this situation, *most* of his loved ones were safe

The young half vampire gave him a strange look, "Why would that be? Have they always known about your...condition?"

The raven haired halfa's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, "Oh, no. It's just..." Danny bit his lip, how was he supposed to explain it without involving his own mentor? He was pretty sure that Clockwork wouldn't be happy if he just told two strangers about the future. "Um...well..."

Larten saved him, "You do not have to worry about it, Danny, we understand if you would rather not talk about it."

the boy let out a grateful sigh and leaned into the bed, eager for a good nap, "well, I guess we should go to sleep, right?"

The two vampires looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Danny asked, confused by the look.

"Vampires only really sleep in the day." Darren said, a bit slowly.

"And right now, it is the middle of the night," Larten finished.

Danny frowned, he needed sleep. He hadn't had any rest in about two days, and being passed-out, did _not_ count. If anything, that usually made it worse for him. he wouldn't be much good to anyone if he went out like this. "Um, can't I have just an hour or two? Seriously, guys, I haven't slept in days, I need it.

Larten sighed, and said, "Very well, I have to agree, you do need the rest. Darren and I will go and get some food." The boy's confused look made the elder asked, "What?"

"Don't you guys just drink blood?"

As a response, the eldest of the three looked at the youngest like he had just grown a second head. Which was actually plausible, but he didn't know that. "Do you wish us to starve? We need food, just as you"

The halfa raised a brow, "I thought vampires couldn't eat regular food."

Darren chuckled, "Well, ya see, that's just a myth. We do need to eat real food just as much as we need blood."

Danny suddenly felt very, *very* stupid. "Oh."

Both vampires gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it," Darren chuckled once more, "I thought the same thing. Do you want anything specific?"

Danny was about to object, but his grumbling stomach protested against that idea. "um...is there a Nasty burger around here?"

Again, the look the halfa got made him sigh. "It's- never mind." He thought about it, and suddenly had an idea. "Can I get something with a lot of meat?"

The raven haired boy was thinking mainly about one of his best friends at the moment. *Then again* he thought *Sam would kill me if she found out*. The thought made him laugh out loud.

"That's so funny?" Darren asked.

"Nothing," The boy chuckled, "Just remembered something funny is all."

*Perhaps his mind is unstable* Larten mused, but then again, everyone had their insane moments. Being kicked out of his home, thrown on the streets, and hunted couldn't be good for one's mental health.

"We shall see what we find, young one."

His assisstant was having similar thoughts, but, wasn't being as understanding. *This guy is nuts*.

Danny let out a huge yawn, quickly stopping any further conversation. "I'll...eat it when you...get back..." already, he was drifting off, and out cold once he finished his sentence. Now that he was mostly covered in the blankets and sleeping peacefully, he seemed almost innocent. like nothing had or ever would hurt him. Too bad that wasn't the case.

Darren heard his mentor chuckle, and looked to the man, "What's so funny?"

Larten was staring at the boy, "It is amazing really. We just found him beat up, and almost dead in an alley. Yet, this boy is able to still sleep as if it were nothing. That is...different."

The half-vampire shrugged, "he has to be used to it by now. Besides, he did say he was the town protector, right? he had to have come home late beat up more than a few times." he gestured to the scars visible on the sleeping teens arms, clearly old and faded, but still permanent.

Larten nodded, "Still, it is amazing someone so _young_ can do it. It is the fact that he could take the responsibility and do so in stride, he does not seem like one to complain much. Well, about his job as protector anyway." He added as an afterthought.

He seemed to recall a slight bit of moaning when the child had first awoken, but only slight.

"So what, I'm chopped liver?" Darren asked huffily. he had given up his warm and comfortable life at home to save his best friend -slash ungrateful little traitor- and follow Mr. Crepsley in the footsteps of vampirism.

Larten laughed whole heartedly, "How could I ever forget about some ungrateful little thief?' He asked, teasing a bit.

Darren smirked, and said, "I'm sorry, which one of us got a scar from hitting on a witch?"

That sobered him up. "It was the wine, I tell you. We were having a perfectly nice night in her home and she brought me very strong wine." he tried to defend himself, but a smile broke out as he scratched his scar, "She really was quite beautiful."

Darren chuckled, "Says you and every other man who's ever drank in his life. Human or vampire." The teen continued to laugh, despite the half-hearted glare he received.

"We should go," The elder finally spoke, despite his embarrassment. "I'm sure he'll want to eat when he wakes up."

The boy nodded, chuckling to himself. He knew full well that the Lady of the Wilds had transformed into her more feminine form, but that didn't stop him from having a laugh. "So what do you think this... Nasty...Burger is?"

Larten sighed, and said, "Probably something in his old home. But, he also did say to forget about it. We shall just get what he asked for. A lot of meat."

Darren chuckled, and said, "Ok, fine." The image of this mentor being put in his place still floating in his mind as they walked out.

Together, they walked down the old stairs after realizing the only elevator was broken, and headed out onto the street, enjoying the fresh night air.

Danny had always been a deep sleeper, this night being no different, so, it was a surprise when a loud thump made him jump in bed.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, instantly getting tangled in the sheets and falling off the warm bed. "What the-"

He was cut off however by a loud noise.

The raven haired teen heard a low growl, and looked over, his face breaking into a large grin. "Cujo! Come here boy!" He said, holding out his arms.

The puppies deep growl suddenly cut off, giving way to a happy yip. The large green dog transformed from his more harmful size down to his cute size as he jumped on the injured hybrid, earning a groan of discomfort

Cujo barked happily, and licked his 'masters' face. Danny was caught between happiness and pure pain. He sat up slightly, and smiled down at the dog, "How's it going, boy? What are you doing here anyway?"

The dog tilted his head, trying to figure out what he wanted to convey and how to get it across. Yes, this dog knew a lot more than he let on, and he understood everything everyone told him. It was just the talking back thing that he couldn't do.

He yipped, making whining noises and scraping his paw on Danny's stomach, where one of the strips of gauze was.

"You came to check on me? Well that's nice of you, boy."

The pup nodded, and yapped again. He jumped out of the halfa's lap, and on to the bed. He barked happily, and sat down.

Danny caught on, "You want me to sleep?" The dog's tail beginning to wag seemed to be an affirmative. Danny smiled, and nodded, "Alright, I'll get back to sleep."

With a wry smile, he realized he _had_ been sleeping until the over-eager ghost dog jumped on him. But he wasn't about to tell him that, he was too cute to. With a soft sigh, Danny called the little pup into his bed with him and snuggled closer to the warm dog.

When Darren returned to the hotel room, he didn't expect to be tackled down by a small green dog. Nor did he expect said small green dog to growl in his face, so, when it happened, he was shocked for a couple seconds. He stared back into the red eyes of the dog, and heard Danny yell, "No! Bad Cujo! Bad dog!"

The dog simply growled louder, not halting even for a moment.

"Come on, Cujo, I don't wanna have to clean up after you again!" Danny's voice sounded exasperated, like he was talking about an accident and _not_ a dead body.

Larten stared at the dog, and then at Danny, suddenly the man boomed, "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Danny flinched and rubbed the back of his head, "Er...well...ya see..."

"SPEAK BOY!"

The boy glanced at the growling dog, sighed, than slowly grumbled his way out of bed, completely ignoring the question for now despite the freaked out look he was getting. He stood beside the green dog; who had grown to his full size in his alarm.

"Cujo, please, I'm tired. Can't you eat them later?" Danny reasoned, though not with a whole lot of actual *reason* in his statement. He really was not in the mood for this...

The dog eyed his master, then with one last menacing snort, changed back into his little form and jumped into Danny's arms

"Good boy. Who's the cutest doggy? You are!" he cooed, oh so manly too.

Larten and Darren stared at the scene before them in pure shock. What the heck was going on? Where did that little dog come from, and why was he in their hotel room? Danny simply carried the dog back to the bed, and lay down with the pup lying on his chest.

"Ok, am I the only one lost here?" Darren asked, ever the diplomatic one.

"No, you are not..." Larten agreed. He scratched at his scar, eyeing the questionably insane boy on the bed.

Danny sighed, and said, "Darren, Mr. Crepsley, this is Cujo, a dog that is...sorta mine." He said, furrowing his brows.

"How can he be sort of your?" Darren asked

Danny chewed his lip, "Well, he's a ghost dog that used to belong to this lab near my home a couple years back, he and I kinda got attached to each other is all. He decided to come and visit me while I'm hurt like this. Don't worry; he's a good dog...for the most part."

"So I see" Larten said sarcastically.

Danny scratched the dog's head.

The halfa looked to the vampire, "Do you not like dogs or something?"

"Dogs? I have nothing against dogs. It is simply the ones that are _green and glow_ that I have problems." Larten answered

Danny chuckled, and continued to scratch the dog's head, "Well, Cujo's a good dog, I promise. Just try not to hurt me, and he'll probably leave you alone for the most part."

Darren looked at the dog, and yelled, "He attacked me! I wasnt even inside yet!"

the ghost boy shrugged, "He doesn't like strangers. He was trained as a guard dog before he died, what did you expect?"

Larten sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long will...Cujo be staying here?"

The young man thought about it, "Dunno, as long as he wants I guess. He comes and goes as he pleases."

"Sounds more like a cat than a dog to me." The half-vampire mumbled. he was quickly silenced, however, when Cujo growled at him.

"Huh. I don't think he likes you very much." Danny observed casually.

"Ya think?"

Cujo stopped growling as Danny scratched behind his ears placing him in doggy heaven. "Like I said, leave me alone, and you should be fine for the more part. He listens to me, so, I'll call him off when he does jump Darren."

Said half vampire rolled his eyes, "I feel so cared for."

"I'm glad!" Danny smiled, totally missing the sarcasm on purpose.

The two vampires stared at the boy like he was insane. *This kid was probably in a nut house before his parents started testing on him* Darren thought. His mentor was having similar ideas.

Indeed, the boy was one crayon short of a Crayola box, but that wasn't the problem. He just didn't care enough either way what happened. He was apathetic to the world.

Danny didn't mind being apathetic really, it was the way he always really was. But, after gaining his ghost powers, he actually began to care little by little until he found all he really cared about was the town. But, after what had happened, he wasnt sure he cared about anything anymore. If he seemed to have interest in anything, it was simply an act as this point. Nothing more, and nothing less than that.

The turmoil inside him showed evidently on his visage. Yeah, life sucks, then you die. Or in his case, die more. But that's the way the cookie crumbled, and Danny wasn't one to dwell on his problems

Or, at least he tried not to anyway, but, sometimes, thoughts crept in, and took over. He would find himself sometimes wishing that that he couldn't remember some of the things done to him, it would make his life so much easier, but, sadly for him, he never could and probably never will.

The vampires tilted their head in the exact image of confusion. Danny tended to zone outa lot, they learned, and it always creped them out when he did it.

Darren waved his hand in the halfa face, "Yo, Danny, you alright? You're thinking too much or something."

Danny jolted, instantly earning a growl from Cujo and making Darren snatch his hand back in fear of losing it to the angry dog. "Sorry, I get spacey sometimes"

Larten snorted, "Sorry, we had not noticed that before."

Darren chuckled, but, was silenced when the pup began growling again, the young half vampird glared at the mutt, *This little thing is evil! No way I'm gonna survive living with it!*

"Cujo, you really should calm down. What's the worst these guys can do? Kill me? Please! They look like pansies!" Danny laughed, ignoring the look on the others faces

Darren looked at the boy and thought *He's lost it, he finally snapped. Oh my gods! He and his pet are going to kill us in our sleep!*

Danny smiled at the two vampires, in a way that was supposed to be friendly, but simply came across creepy. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Larten sighed, and said, "I think it would be better if we stayed tonight. No harm done, right?"

Darren nodded quickly, "I'm in!"

Danny shrugged, "if you say so. i guess i could go back to sleep huh?"

Larten and Darren nodded slowly, looking like the boy was asking a ridiculous question.

"Alright then! Goodnight!" Danny smiled, scratched Cujo's head, than lay back down.

**Jas: Sorry about taking so long, this is mainly my fault, because I had my dad's laptop. But, either way, thank you all for reading! And for being so patient!**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
